The present invention discloses a coin deposit and summation device that belongs to the coin deposit technical field according to the International Patent Classification (IPC), particularly a mechanical coin denomination summation device that is applied to a moneybox or other products for deposit and storage. The present invention can be designed such that it is applicable to the deposit and summation of even 0.5 dollar coins, 0.25 dollar coins and 0.2 dollar coins.
A traditional moneybox is a coin container that receives coins through a coin slot. However, a user of the moneybox does not know how many coins have been put into the moneybox. A deposit device has appeared on the market comprising a counter for the number of coins. Because of different coin denominations, such as 1-dime coins, 5-dime coins and 1-dollar coins, the above device can only count the total number of the deposited coins, but cannot distinguish between denominations and thus cannot do the summation according to denominations. Besides, the existing counter for the number of coins, generally using decimal summation, cannot do the 0.5-unit summation. Although an electronically operated moneybox is able to achieve the denomination summation function, it needs an electric circuit and has to consume electric energy, and cannot be used without electricity, further, an electronically operated moneybox is not friendly to a low carbon environment since its battery has to be dumped and replaced when it is depleted.
Chinese patent publication CN2733469Y discloses an intelligent counting moneybox comprising an upper cover, a counting component, a dialing component, a casing component and a bottom cover component, which can both count while the coins are deposited and open the door automatically after the deposited coins reach a certain amount. Chinese patent publication CN201163424Y discloses a coin deposit accumulator, in which when each time a coin is deposited, the drive component will drive the corresponding counting roulette to rotate once, and meanwhile a group of digits displayed on the display window will be added up once, thereby achieving the summation and display function for the coins. However, the solutions disclosed by the above two literatures are just summation of quantity, without solving the problem of denomination summation.